Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal
Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal (バートリー・マッコッター とアークドルイドの Bātorī Makkottā to Ākudoruido no Kesshō) is a fictional fantasy novel in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, which is read during the Yuri Routes in Chapters 2 and 3 rather than Portrait of Markov. Yuri reads this novel to Main Character 1 and Natsuki during her routes. Story Yuri Route Day 1 :This section of the story is read during Chapter 2's Yuri Route or Chapter 3's Yuri Route if Natsuki Route was taken in Chapter 2. Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal takes place in Ireland in the modern era. Bartley receives an emailed invitation to the Irish Magical School of Wizardry called Draíochas. Bartley was skeptical whether it could be real or spam mail and showed it to his uncle. His Uncle Seamus Bartley was very wary about his nephew going to a magical school. Uncle Seamus revealed that Bartley's parents were killed by evil wizards. However, Aunt Ava Bartley suggested that Bartley should follow his dreams. During the start of next school semester, Uncle Seamus and Aunt Ava take Bartley to a subway station where they met Bartley's childhood friend Ciara Tracey, who was also going to the same magical school that year for the first time. On board the subway train, Bartley and Ciara search for a seat and a seat with a rich boy named Riley O'Donnell. Yuri Route Day 2 :This section of the story is read during Chapter 3's Yuri Route if a Yuri Route was also taken in Chapter 2. The subway train goes through a mysterious tunnel taking them to a magical dimension where the humongous educational castle of Draíochas was located. Bartley and his friends required magical school supplies. Upon visiting a bank, there was a bank robbery; a group of evil wizards has stolen a mysterious crystal from the bank and fled before the magical police could arrest them but everyone was alright. Bartley and his friends make their way to their magical school. Draíochas is known to have a Sorting House where students are housed under. The Five Houses of Draíochas are based on Irish and Celtic mythical creatures including the purple female spirit Baintsíde, the black and white cat Cat Sidhe, the red man Far Darrig, the blue merfolk Merrow, and the green dragon Oilliphéist. Bartley and Ciara were housed under Merrow while their new friend Riley was housed under Oilliphéist but despite the different house he was placed in, they will still be friends and they take some classes together. List of known characters * Bartley McCotter (バートリー・マッコッター Bātorī Makkottā) - Main character * Seamus McCotter (シェーマス・マッコッター Shēmasu Makkottā) - Minor supporting supporter * Ava McCotter (エーバー・マッコッター Ēbā Makkottā) - Minor supporting supporter * Ciara Tracey (シアラ・トレイシー Shiara Toreishī) - Major supporting supporter * Riley O'Donnell (ライリー・オドネル Rairī Odoneru) - Major supporting supporter See also * Death Scroll, Natsuki's manga recommendation Trivia * Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal is a parody of Harry Potter and the Philosopher/Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling. * Draíochas is based on the Irish words "draíocht" (meaning "magic") and "oideachas" (meaning "education"). * The only known magical spell so far is the basic summoning spell Glaoim (meaning "I call" in Irish). * Known school subjects at Draíochas are Charms Class, Potions Class, Astronomy Class, Magic History Class, and Herbology Class. Category:Fictional media